The Saiyan Maelstrom
by DarknessIncarnate2000
Summary: Summary-What if a certain Saiyan that had escaped the slaughter of his race had landed on a planet where people are able to control the Elements? What if when he was on the planet, he fell in love with a local and they married and had a child together? Full Summary inside. Half-Saiyan!Naruto Half-Elementian!Naruto Semi-Hiatus. Update when I can
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Again! I'll be honest, I have no idea where this story came from. I mean, this was supposed to be another chapter of Rebirth of the Uzumaki but somehow my fingers typed this instead. I was going to just simply erase it and start all over again but then I actually had a flash of inspiration of this story and I immediately wanted to continue it. Never let it be said that I'm not creative, eh. Anyway, I think that's about it so I'll hope you all enjoy the chapter and my first attempt at this kind of story, Enjoy!**

 **Summary-What if a certain Saiyan that had escaped the slaughter of his race had landed on a planet where people are able to control the Elements? What if when he was on the planet, he fell in love with a local and they married and had a child together? But what if that child was in danger because the other locals wanted their hands on the first hybrid child in existence, and they were forced to send him away and he was found by a certain Eathling Saiyan on Earth? Half-Saiyan!Naruto**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor DBZ, but I believe I own this plot till I'm proved otherwise.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **"** I'm telling you, I sensed it over in in this area!" a man's voice cried out as he and three others could be seen flying over the frozen tundra. The one that had spoken was a young man who looked to have been in his late teens or early 20's. He has gravity defying spiky black hair with a muscular build that was wearing orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt with the Kanji for ' **Turtle School'**. He also wore dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that is outfitted with yellow/beige laces. This was Son Goku.

"H-h-how d-d-did y-you sense anything t-this far out?!" a woman's voice chattered as she was shivering uncontrollably with how cold it was. It was a young woman that had spoken, who looked to be in her early 20's. She has shoulder-length turquoise colored hair and has a slender build. She is seen wearing a sleeveless purple dress with a white belt that has a pouch to the side. She also is wearing white boots with yellow socks as well as wearing red lipstick. She also wears pink earrings and wears a pink bracelet on her left wrist. This is Bulma Briefs and unlike Goku, who is flying, she and the others are in a small cap ship that is allowing them to keep up with him.

"Well, I had initially felt it during my fight with Piccolo. At first, I didn't pay attention to it but whatever it is seemed to get stronger by the minute till, finally, it had calmed down." explained Goku.

"Wait...do you guys hear crying?" spoke a man who looked to be around the same age as Bulma. He has short spiky black hair and an athletic build with mysterious scars on the side of his face. He is wearing the same outfit as Goku but he instead has the Kanji for 'Raku' which stands for comfort on the back of his gi. This was Yamcha, the current on again/off again boyfriend of Bulma. He was also a friend and ally to Goku.

"Crying? I think you may just be hearing things Yamcha." spoke the last man. The last man was a man of short stature, he was easily the shortest of everyone there. He was bald and had an athletic build similar to Yamcha's. He wore the same outfit as Goku and Yamcha and had the same Kanji's on his back as Goku. This was Goku's longtime best friend, Krillin.

"No, he's right, I hear it too." Bulma said before the noticed Goku just floating in mid-air with a surprise look on his face. "What? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Don't you guys sense that?" Goku asked in shock.

"Feel what?" Bulma asked before she noticed both Krillin and Yamcha with surprised looks on their faces.

"W-what the hell is this?" Krillin asked nervously.

"I've never felt anything like this." Yamcha said in surprise.

"Never felt what? What are you feeling? Hello, girl without the ability to sense things like you guys here! Someone wanna feel me in on what the hell is going on?!" Bulma ended up screaming she began to feel exasperated at being ignored. That's when she noticed that Goku seemed to fly on ahead of them, taking her by surprise. "H-hey wait for-" she was stopped by Yamcha's hands on top of hers just as she was about to push forwards. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" she yelled in his face but was completely taken by his serious face.

"We can't follow him." it wasn't Yamcha who spoke but Krillin, "We know that you can't sense things like us and even our sensing is inferior to Goku's but whatever it is that's giving off the same kind of power that this is, can't be good. For any of us." Krillin said.

Bulma didn't say anything, she just looked in the same direction that Goku took off in, "Then why did he head there alone?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Because, if anyone of us has even the slightest chance, it would be Goku. I just hope it isn't as bad as we think, otherwise Chichi's going to kill him." Krillin said.

The others just nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **With Goku-**_

Goku was flying as fast as he could to where he felt the echo of power was originating from. He'd never felt anything like it, it was almost overwhelming to him in a sort of way. Not even his grandpa Gohan, had this much power. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he's never felt this much power before.

He would've continued thinking about it but he felt his eyes widen when he felt he was getting closer to where the power was coming from, and his eyes widen even further when he took a look at his surroundings.

He noticed the ice around the area actually melting due to the power coming off in waves, hell he'd even noticed the getting cloudy over. He picked up even more speed till he finally found it, but nothing could've prepared him for what he found. Instead of a something or someone giving off this aura of power, he found a ship.

The ship was weird in of itself but as he got closer to it, he noticed that it wasn't the ship giving off this power but something inside the ship. Goku tilted his head in confusion but when he took a step closer, the ship opened up which set Goku on alert as he immediately put his guard up, but that's when he heard it...

"Waaaahhhh! Waaaahhhh! Waaaahhhh!" the unmistakable crying of a newborn baby. Goku looked inside the ship and found to his immense surprise, he found a baby the only thing inside the ship. He noticed something else, this baby had a tail, just like he did when he was younger!

He was broken out of his thoughts again as he heard a large crack as the ice near him began to crack, Goku raced over to the baby and picked him up, he could now tell it was a he, and instantly began trying to calm him down.

"Uh, there there, little guy. No need to cry, I'm here. Nothing's going to harm you as long as I'm here." Goku said awkwardly but it seemed to have worked, evidenced by the fact that the baby had began to slow down its crying till he finally stopped, and opened his cerulean eyes to look up at Goku.

As soon as the baby saw Goku, he began to giggle happily, drawing a smile from the him.

"See, there's nothing to be scared of right?" Goku said but the baby just continued to giggle endlessly. Goku would've continued to speak but that was when he heard and felt the ice around crack once more and began to give way. He quickly lifted himself and the baby in the air and looked down to see the ship had fallen through the cracks and fell into the water.

"Whew, that was close, wasn't it little guy?" Goku said and got a giggle as a response, "How about we get out of here, eh? I gotta get back, I'm getting married tomorrow." Goku said before he realized something that made him pale...

"Oh crap, I forgot to tell Chichi where I was going?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **5 Years Later-Naruto's Age:5**_

"Nii-san, we're going to get in trouble." whined a little 4 year old boy. The little boy had black hair and black eyes and had a fair skinned complexion. He looked to be a miniature Goku besides the skin tone, which was probably gain from his mother's side, and he was busy running after who he has come to know as his older brother. He wore a child's outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and a Four-Star golden ball attached to his hat.

"I told you Gohan, if we get caught, I'll just tell Kaa-chan that I dragged you into it. Now hurry up before we miss it." another little boy said back. This little boy was completely different to the boy now dubbed as Gohan. He had the same black hair as Gohan, but that was all they had in common. Wherein Gohan's skin tone was fair, this boy's had a slight tan to his. He also had cerulean colored eyes, instead of Gohan's black, and for some reason, he had 6 whisker marks on his face, 3 on each side. He also had canine like teeth and even with his mouth closed, a tooth stuck out, giving him a feral look along with his whisker marks. He wore beige cargo shorts with an orange and black striped shirt with sandals on his feet.

Before the two boys could get to their destination, they felt both of their collars being grabbed as they were lifted in the air, "Now where do you two think you were going?" asked a stern voice that made both boys tremble and turn slightly before they paled at who had caught them.

It was a woman who looked to be in her early 20's. She had long straight black hair and the same fair skin as Gohan and black eyes. She wore a purple dress that has an orange cloth tied on the top and a yellow sash. This was Chichi, both of the boy's mother, and wife to Goku.

"H-hey Kaa-chan, didn't see you there." commented the older boy nervously as he looked at his mother.

Chichi stayed unfazed, "Neither of you have answered my question." she said as her eye twitched slightly.

Panicking, the older boy quickly pointed at Gohan who looked at him in surprise, "It was his fault. He drug me out here to show me something but I couldn't stop him!" he screamed as Gohan looked at him in even more surprise before it turned to indignation.

"What?! You're the one who dragged me out here! You told me that you had something to show me but you never said what, you just said to wait till we got there!" Gohan screamed back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did-" it was about to continue that way till Chichi had enough.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, getting both boys to cringe slightly since she screamed into both of their sensitive ears as she did so. "Now, I don't care who's idea it was. I want to know where you were going in the first place." she said sternly.

Neither boy spoke up at first till the older boy finally did, "We were going to go to the arena in the middle of the city to watch some of the people fight." he said.

"Naruto, I thought your father and I told you to stay away from there." Chichi said as she looked at her son with a stern gaze.

"I know Kaa-chan, but I just feel as if...something is calling out to me from there." Naruto said as he tried to defend himself, even though he knew it was pointless.

Chichi looked at her son sternly for a few minutes before she just sighed. She couldn't find it in herself to be too angry at him, this was how he'd always been since the day Goku and brought him to her and asked her if they could adopt him.

She remembered that day as if it was yesterday, she remembered she had been pissed that Goku had just disappeared but then he came back hours later and with a child in his hands. She had at first thought it was his and had felt saddened that they weren't going to be able to marry each other but then Goku had explained the situation to her and to say she was surprised was an understatement.

But then he had asked her if they could adopt the baby and at first, admittedly, she wasn't all that thrilled to raise a child that wasn't hers but then she held him in her arms for the first time and there is no words to describe the connection she felt. It was indescribable on what she felt once she held the baby in her arms. Everyone had to talk her out of getting married with the baby in her arms, that's how attached she had become and so quickly at that.

She had accepted this child as her own and would raise and love him just as much as any child she had. That was the vow she had made with herself and she hasn't looked back once.

In actuality, he could easily pass off as their son anyway, few facial features aside. He'd just be more of his father's son while Gohan would be more of hers. And so far that was how it'd been so far.

Like Goku, Naruto loved everything there was to fighting. Hell, he'd even been able to talk Goku into training him when he was older, though that also could've been because Goku was planning on teaching his children how to fight anyway. Either way, right now, all Naruto was allowed to do is exercises and it surprises the living hell out of Chichi with how much stamina and cardio this kid has.

He'd wake up at dawn and begin exercising and still be going strong by the time it was time to eat dinner! She had finally been able to get him to sit down and study for at least 3 hours a day, though she knows he will occasionally skip it.

Fighting seemed to just be in his blood and she couldn't condemn him for that...

Chichi sighed, "Let's just go home." she said, to the surprise of her children.

"Wait...so we're not in trouble?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you're both in trouble. I just won't punish you both now." Chichi said.

"Wait! Both of us? He's the one that dragged me into it!" Gohan complained.

"Yes and you're the one who decided to listen. You have to stand up for yourself Gohan." Chichi said as she carried them by their collars.

Gohan looked surprised before he glared at his older brother who just looked back at him sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

The little family were unaware of the fact that their little happy lives were about to change forever as a ship crashed down on an island half-way across from where they were.

The ship opened up and giant muscular guy stepped out of it and looked around with a glare and scowl on his face as he spoke,

"Now where are you, Kakorot?"

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! As I looked over this, I realized this wasn't as good a chapter on screen as it was in my head but it was the best I could come up with, as my mind was already thinking of the future of the story, I reall need to work on that.**

 **Anyway as you can see, Naruto is Half-Saiyan and I'm already guessing most of you noticed, Half-Elementian, and he is the adopted son of Goku and Chichi and the adopted brother of Gohan and the unborn and unconceived Goten. He will learn how to use Chakra but that won't be for a while since I want him to get stronger as he grows older, the same as Gohan.**

 **But I do have a whole arc for Naruto and the Z-Fighters when he finally finds out about his parentage.**

 **Now, for what you've all been waiting for, the pairings:**

 **NarutoxIno; no Ino isn't an Elementian. She's an Earth girl, actually she's the sister of one of the main characters of Dragon Ball, I don't think I have to tell you who either. If I do, then you need to brush up on your Dragon Ball mates. As for why she's not an Elementian, well that will be explained later on.**

 **Well the others are canon since I actually like the canon pairings. I know, I'm surprised too.**

 **This is an AU Canon fic, once again, I'm surprised I usually hate canon. Today is just full of surprises, huh?**

 **I don't have anything else to say, soooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot. Neither of Naruto's biological parents are Minato or Kushina. Who can guess as to who they are?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello Again! Whew! I have had to think this story over, at least over 100 times by now. I know some of you may think that I'm over exaggerating but I promise you, I'm 100% serious. Since I posted this story up, I had to rethink a few things, no I had to rethink a lot of things, because admittedly, I didn't think this whole story through until I actually posted it up, it was more of an impulsive move if anything, but I think I know which direction I want to take this though. Keyword: _Think_. I'm not gonna pretend that I have this whole story planned out like I do most of my other stories, this is an entire alien prospect to me, not DBZ, but coming up with a story on the fly. But anyway, enough of my continuous talk, Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **Now to respond to a few reviews...**

 **Zekedavis:When I was younger, I was always confused on if Frieza was a male or female. I didn't finally accept him as a male until 10 years ago.**

 **Ejammer: They may have the same hair color but definitely not the same personalities. Think about who's personality Ino's matches up with the most...**

 **SuperSageNaruto: Actually, that was a typo. I didn't mean to give Naruto his whisker marks. Nor his blue eyes, those were typos as well. I guess I'm so used to writing about them that I just absentmindedly add them on everyone of my Naruto stories. Sorry.**

 **DragonPony022:Don't worry, I don't want them two going down the same path either. Also, I don't think they've begun to, I mean Naruto is more focused on wanting to fight everything just like his blood wants him too. The only reason he even studies is because Chichi wants him too, and even then he rebels. He has the blood of warriors in his blood, no way could he become a scholar like Chichi wants, and on some level she already knows that, doesn't mean she won't continue to try though. Also, no way in hell will Naruto be like Goku in parenting.**

 **TheWhiteTitan:I will consider it for Naruto, I don't know about Gohan though.**

 **Unslaadtoorjun:No, Ino isn't related to Mai. Think about who's personality Ino's reflects the most in DBZ and the answer should come quite easily.**

 **Icon of Sin: No, it isn't Launch. Think about who she acts like the most in DBZ or how that person acted in DB, especially at the beginning.**

 **BigDogB90:Nope, think about who she acts like the most in DBZ or more precisely, DB.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor DBZ franchise, but I own this idea since I'm the one that posted it on Fanfiction, where all my ideas can come to life, without profit of course.**

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **Unknown Area-**_

A farmer drove as fast as he could down a grassy plaine, nearly hitting a few animals that weren't aware of his emergency but had moved at the last minute. The farmer paid them no attention till he finally reached his destination.

A crater.

Not just any normal old crater, no, a giant crater that took up most of the area. What was in the crater, one might ask, well that's simple, it was a ship.

That in of itself is strange but this ship was round and small-like, it looked like it wouldn't even fit an adult-sized human man.

"Ah, that's no meteor. What in the hell is it?" the farmer asked himself as he shifted his shotgun in his hands. That was when he was both surprised and frightened when he saw what looked like a door open up from the ship.

"Huh?!" he looked on in confusion as he saw a hand reach out of the ship and grab the sides before he saw a giant human sized muscular man step out of the ship wearing the strangest of clothes. And if that wasn't surprising enough, he saw the man float up towards him. Float up towards him!

The farmer looked on in horror as the man floated down just a few feet from him. Just standing in his presence scared him. He could barely breathe with the man's eyes glaring a hole right through him. He was at least able to get a better description of him at least.

The man stood to be about 5'9, and he had extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak. He also had black eyes that looked at the farmer as if he was an insect that could easily be erased. He wore what looked like some kind of brown and black battle armor with boots, armored gloves, and some kind of headgear over his eye. Additionally, he wore two red accessory bands, one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

"So, the people on this planet are still alive after all, huh?" the mystery man said with contempt, easily being heard in his voice. "That miserable Kakarrot!" he growled.

"W-who are you?!" the farmer stuttered out in fear as he cocked his gun.

The man said nothing as he glared at the man, at least that was what the man thought he was doing, in reality the man was looking at the readings that had just came onto his scouter and sneered when he got the final number.

He took a step forward as the farmer took a step back, "Your battle power is a mere 5, huh? Piece of Trash!" he growled at the farmer which scared the farmer even further.

"D-don't come any closer! I-I'll kill you!" the farmer tried to threaten but the man paid no heed to his threat as he took another step closer which scared the farmer so much he ended up firing.

But he looked on in horror as the man's hand moved just as fast as he put his hand in front of his face as he sent the farmer a smug look before he showed the farmer the bullet he had just fired, shocking and scaring the farmer so much that he had let go of his bladder in fear at this-this-this being that he had the misfortune of meeting.

The man rolled the bullet in his hand before he turned it towards the farmer and flicked it at an even faster speed and hit, not just the farmer, but the truck the farmer rode in to get to the area.

As for the farmer, as soon as the bullet hit, it went right through his head, leaving a penny sized hole right through his forehead, his body just hit the ground, letting the man know, he was dead.

"Hmph, what fragile people." the man remarked with an arrogant smirk on his face.

That was when he was alerted to something by his scouter, he looked to the side of him as his scouter let him know of a strong person in that direction.

"There's somebody with a great power level around somewhere. Range:4,880." he said before he pushed off the ground and took flight with a mission in mind. "Is that you, Kakarrot?!" he shouted as he sped in that direction.

As he flew over civilizations, he found himself disgusted with what he saw. People happy, going on about their lives with a worry in the world, and just general joy to be alive. It all just made him sick and angry.

Sick because he could see through his scouter that not a single person would even pose a challenge to him. They were all incredibly weak!

Angry, because he knew it shouldn't of taken Kakarrot long to kill every single last one of them and take over this planet but yet and still, here this planet was. Happy and joyful. It pissed him off more than anything in the entire universe!

"That lousy Kakarrot!" he said as he sped up even further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile-Unknown-**_

A man stood out looking over a valley. But he was no ordinary man, evidenced by his green skin. He was a tall being, easily standing around 7'5 and had an athletic physique. As stated, he had green skin and black beady eyes. He wore a dark purplish blue with a sky blue obi. He was also wearing a white turban and a white cape along with it. This was King Piccolo.

He was glaring out into the valley without a single target to truly glare at, he was just thinking about his fight with _**that man**_.

Son Goku.

He thought he could never hate, yet respect a man so much but it seemed as if Goku was able to take that spot.

Their fight had been the most fun he'd ever had in his life. He knew that he'd never enjoy a fight as much as he had against him. Sure, he just knew he'd have fights but none could ever match up with-!

Piccolo's train of thought stopped immediately once he felt it. He couldn't exactly describe it, he could just feel the power head his way. It was massive! Easily the strongest he'd ever felt, and that includes Goku's. Though Goku's was definitely close second.

He at first thought it was Goku but as he reached out and felt it again, he just knew it wasn't.

That didn't comfort him at all.

He didn't have to wait long as the owner of said power suddenly floated down, a few feet away from him.

"You're not Kakarrot." the man said.

"Who are you? Do you have some kind of business with me?" Piccolo asked or more like, commanded.

"I don't have any business with the likes of you." the man said simply.

"Then what have you come here for? Do you want to die?" Piccolo asked.

The man chuckled at this, "You sure are in high spirits." the man said as he reached up to his scouter and pressed the side of it.

"Ho...Battle power is 322. So, there are folks like you around, huh?" the man said as he gave a smirk. "However, you are still no match for me." he finished.

"What did you say?! Do you know who it is you're talking to here?!" Piccolo demanded as the man's remarks managed to piss him off.

"Not really..." was all the man said, managing to piss Piccolo off even more.

Piccolo grit his teeth in anger, revealing his canine like teeth while thinking, _W-what is with this guy's power?_

"Yahhhh!" Piccolo shouted as he quickly shot a blast at the man, kicking up a lot of dust. He smirked smugly, thinking it was over but that was quickly erased as the dust cleared to reveal the man was still standing there, and if that wasn't worse, he didn't have a single scratch on him!

"That was a worthless technique, huh?" he said casually as if he hadn't been blasted. "Is merely kicking up dust all it can do?" he asked smugly.

Piccolo couldn't answer as he looked on in shock and hint of fear. Sure the attack wasn't his strongest but it should've at least gotten a little smudge or something but it hadn't done a damn thing. Worse yet, this guy didn't look the least bit frightened by it, if anything, he found it amusing.

"Now, it's my turn. Let me show you a sample of my techniques." the man said menacingly as he cupped his hand as energy began to gather in it. But fortunately, for Piccolo, the man's scouter beeped, drawing his attention. "There are more of them with great power." he said to himself as he shot up into the air to try and locate the direction.

Once he found them, he said, "That way...Range:12,909."

"They're large...Largest readings on the entire planet." he said. "One of them has to be Kakarrot, but...who is the other one?" he asked himself before he gave a shrug as he shot off in that direction.

"It doesn't matter, if what this reading says is true then I may get to have a fight after all." the man said as he sped up even further.

Once he was gone, Piccolo dropped to the ground and began to breathe heavily, "T-this is ridiculous!" Piccolo said as he glared in the direction the man took off in. "I-I was shaking so much, I couldn't move!" he growled to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile-**_

"Have you lost sight of your pride as a Saiyan, the mightiest warriors in the universe...Kakarrot?!" the man shouted as he sped up even further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile-Kame House-**_

There was a whirring noise passing over the house as the strange helicopter like ship gently sat down on the front lawn in front of a smallish comfortable looking pink house out in the middle of the ocean on a small island.

Once the ship had sat down and was turned off, a familiar figure stepped outside of it. The figure was obviously female, evidenced by the soft feminine curves that only a woman could have. She stood to be about 5'5, she had short turquoise hair, and wore white shorts, blue socks, blue and orange shoes and a blue shirt that leaves her shoulders exposed underneath an open white coat. It turned out to be Bulma Briefs. She looked at the house with a melancholic smile as she thought about all the times she'd been here with her friends.

"Can't believe it's been 5 years since the last time I was here." she commented to herself.

"Onee-san, are you just going to stand there or are you going to move?" a voice said behind Bulma, making her turn around and see her little sister trying to get out of the ship with an annoyed expression.

"Sorry Ino-chan, come on get out and I'll introduce you to everyone." Bulma said to her little sister.

As Ino stepped out, Bulma couldn't help but take in how much Ino looks like their mother. Ino was fair-skinned with blue eyes. She had their older sister's and mother's blond hair that she was currently keeping short with the bangs barely reaching the bottom of her jaw. She wore an orange shirt that had her name on it with burgundy capri pants with sandals on her feet. She also wore a blue clip in her hair with a lavender necklace around her neck.

Once Ino got out of the ship, she took a look around at the house before she said something, "It doesn't look like much." Ino commented dryly.

"That's because you haven't seen the inside of the house yet. Come on." Bulma said as she ran to the front door.

"I doubt it's gonna change anything." Ino said as she walked after her sister, already dreading begging her to come with.

"Good Afternoon everyone! It's been so long!" Bulma announced once she got to the door and looked in to see her friends.

She of course saw Krillin, who didn't look as if he'd aged...or grew an inch in the last 5 years. He still wore the same type of outfit he'd worn in the tournament 5 years ago.

She also saw a giant turtle that was named Turtle

She then saw the saw a bald old man with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He wore a green shirt and yellow shorts and was barefooted as he held a tall glass of beer in his hand as he watched the t.v. He also wore sunglasses, this was Master Roshi.

"Bulma-san!" Krillin said in happy surprise.

"You said to come visit you, so I came." Bulma said as she walked in with Ino looking around before she walked in as well.

"Wow, it really has been a long time!" Master Roshi said as he stood up.

"This place hasn't changed at all in the meantime, huh?" she said as she looked around in remembrance while Ino just walked around and looked at the place.

"You sure have been cold to us, huh?" Roshi said. "Unless someone tells you to come over, you never come, after all." he finished as he began drinking his beer, before Bulma thrust a package in his way, nearly making him waste his beer.

"Here!" Bulma said with a smile as she gave the gift to Roshi.

"I brought you some manju buns as a present." she said with a smile as the turtle salavated at the smell of the present.

"Heh heh, you didn't need to go to that trouble." Roshi said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If you'd just let me touch your boobs a little bit, I'd-" Roshi was cut off as Bulma used to gift and smashed it over his head with an annoyed expression.

"You just don't appreciate my gags, the same as always!" Roshi complained as he grabbed his head.

"You're just a lecherous jerk, the same as always!" Bulma shot back.

Before the could continue their shouting, Krillin interrupted with a question, "Hey Bulma, who's this?" he said as he pointed towards Ino who had grabbed one of Roshi's magazines and was about to look through it till Krillin quickly grabbed it and put it behind his back.

"Hmm, oh that's right!" Bulma said as she snapped her fingers before she stepped beside Ino and grabbed her shoulders and pushed her in front of her. "Guys, I'd like to introduce you to my little sister, Ino. Ino, I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Bulma said as she began pointing out who was who. "That one is Krillin" she said as she pointed at Krillin who gave a wave with the magazine in his hands before he quickly put it back behind him, "That one is Turtle" she said as she pointed towards the turtle that was trying to open the gift and get at the buns, "And that one is Master Roshi, he's won't bother you till you're older...I hope." she finished as she pointed towards Roshi.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HOPE?! I'M NOT THAT MUCH OF A PERVERT!"

"I CAN NEVER TELL WITH YOU OLD MAN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Meanwhile- Not too far away-**_

"I can't believe Kaa-chan won't let me train for an entire month." Naruto complained as he and his brother sat on a flying cloud as they were flying through the air.

"It's your own fault Onii-san." Gohan said before he felt his brother's knuckles drive into his head.

"Shut up, traitor!" Naruto said as he grabbed his brother around the neck and began to rub his knuckles on his head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop! Daddy, tell Onii-san to stop hurting me!" Gohan complained as he tried to get out of his brother's grip.

"Okay, Naruto that's enough. You know if your mother and I told you to stay away from the arena. Besides, your brother got punished too." Goku said as he flew besides his children. Goku hadn't changed over the last 5 years either, he still wore the same outfit as he did when he found Naruto.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't get to study over the next month, big whoop." Naruto said sarcastically, "Meanwhile, I'm going to go insane without anything to do." Naruto said.

Goku just shook his head at his son's plight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back with Bulma and Co.-**_

"By the way, Bulma-san, what's happening with Yamcha-san?" Krillin asked as he spun the gift on his finger.

At this, Ino burst out laughing, to the confusion of everyone.

"Shut it Ino!" Bulma screamed at her sister but she ignored it, so Bulma turned back to Krillin, "Yamcha? That idiot!" she growled. "How should I know about that guy? I'm so mad at him, I didn't tell him that everyone was getting together here today!" she finished with a growl.

"Let's have ourselves a blast without him being here!" she shouted.

"You guys sure do fight a lot." Roshi said as he and the other sweatdropped at Bulma's actions.

"They sure do." Krillin agreed.

"So then, where's Launch-san?" Bulma asked as she seemingly calmed down and looked around.

"She went out somewhere, chasing Tien-san, five years ago." explained Krillin as he finally opened the box, revealing the buns before he reached inside and began eating.

That was when they heard a noise outside, drawing Bulma's attention. She opened the door and was happy to see Goku.

"Son-kun!" "Goku!" both Bulma and Krillin exclaimed at the same time as they saw Goku standing outside the door with Gohan in his arms and Naruto standing beside him with a slightly sulking expression.

"Yo!" Goku said as he waved at them with the arm not holding Gohan.

"Huh? What's up with the children?" Bulma asked as Roshi walked outside to join them.

"Have you taken up a job baby-sitting, Goku?" Krillin said as Ino finally walked outside to join them and as soon as she did, she froze.

"Hmm, they're my boys!" Goku announced proudly as he put his other hand on Naruto's head to try to cheer him up.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" everyone, besides Ino whose face was beginning to become red, said as they looked at Goku in surprise.

"Y-yours Goku?!" Roshi shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right." Goku said as he sat Gohan down besides his brother. Neither said anything, though Naruto's was more because he was still sulking, while Gohan's was due to shyness. "Go on, say hello." Goku whispered to them.

"Good afternoon." Gohan said with a bow.

"Yes, good afternoon." everyone, minus Ino, said, as she kept her eyes on the other boy who still hadn't said anything.

"Naruto, if you do well, I'll try and talk Chichi into easing up on your punishment." Goku whispered to his still sulking son. That seemed to of done the trick as Naruto's head popped up to them and he stood up straight and looked at everyone with a determined expression and said...

"Yo"

Everyone, minus Ino, face faulted at the casual greeting.

Goku just shook his head at his son before he formally introduced them, "This right here is Son Gohan." he said as he put one hand on Gohan's shoulder, who seemed to paying more attention to Turtle, "And this one is Son Naruto." he finished as he put his other hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Son Gohan? So, you decided to name this one after your late grandpa?" Roshi said as he pointed at Gohan, "And this one after a ramen topping?" he said as he pointed at Naruto, who growled at him and began to take a step towards him before he remembered his father's words.

"Yeah, though we used the Maelstrom version of Naruto's name." Goku explained.

"Ah, sorry then. Still, this is a surprise." Roshi said as Turtle moved towards Gohan who grabbed his brother's shirt.

"To think that Goku would bring his children along!" Roshi said again.

"Gohan-kun, Naruto-kun, how old might you two be?" Bulma asked as she stepped towards the children.

"I'm four years old!" Gohan said as he put four fingers up.

"I'm 5." Naruto said with his hands in his pocket.

"Wow, they have good manners, considering they're yours, Son-kun." Bulma said as she brushed her hands over both boys heads.

"Chichi is really fussy about that." Goku said as Naruto paled at few memories at Chichi trying to teach him manners.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. I've got to introduce you to someone Son-kun." Bulma said as she stood back to her feet and walked over to Ino, who was still staring at Naruto. "Son-kun, Naruto-kun, Gohan-kun, I'd like to introduce you guys to my little sister, Ino-chan." she said as she introduced her sister to the Son family.

"Oh, I was wondering who that was, so your parents had another daughter, huh?" Goku said with a friendly smile as he looked at the young girl, "Hey there!" Goku greeted.

Gohan bowed again, "Good afternoon, Ino-san." he said shyly.

"Yo, Ino-chan, nice to meet you." Naruto said with a smile that made Ino's face light up like a tomato.

She didn't respond for a few seconds as she kept her eyes on Naruto and his smile before "AHHHH!" she screamed and passed out.

The Son family just looked at her in shock along with everyone else before Naruto turned to Bulma and asked...

"Did I say something wrong?"

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter of The Saiyan Maelstrom to ensure people that this is a story that I will continue to write. I know that this chapter didn't really show much, besides introducing Ino and Raditz arriving on Earth and his little confrontation with Piccolo, but it's needed.**

 **I don't really have much to add so I'll answer a few of the guesses that some of you had about Naruto's parentage.**

 **One or possibly some of you(I didn't check to see how many were right) were right as to who Naruto's father was, no I won't say who as it will be eventually revealed but none of you were right as to who the mother was.**

 **Also, it has come to my attention that I made an error in Naruto's description last chapter. He does not have whisker marks nor blue eyes. Those were major typos that I'm sure confused a lot of you but I assure you that Naruto's mother was NOT a Jinchuriki. She did however have a bloodline.**

 **In closing, I wanted to let everyone know that Naruto will not be dense. He was right here because he's 5 years old. He doesn't think of that stuff right now, the only thing he wants to do is train. He'll eventually calm that down as he grows older but for right now that is what he wants to mainly do. Train Train Train Train TRAIN!**

 **Also, Ino will not always act like this around Naruto. It's just one of those first crush things that happen when you get your first crushes and you can't help how you act around them. You all know what I'm talking about, it's happened to us all. We may bury it but we can never forget them.**

 **Also, I want to say this as I was thinking of the future of this story, a desire of mine came up that I couldn't refuse. I'm adding one more girl to the pairing but I won't tell who it is till much later and before any of you ask...**

 **Yes, the girl will be an Elementian. And she will play a pivitol role later on in the story.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Again! I'm back at you again with another exciting chapter of The Saiyan Malestrom! Or at least I hope it's exciting as if it's not, then I am adding these exclamation marks for no apparent reason! But seriously, I have another chapter that I hope you will all appreciate, otherwise I'm just writing this for my my own amusement. But enough of my drabble, Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor DBZ.**

 **Chapter 3-**

 _ **Kame House-**_

"Naruto-kun, I told you that you did nothing." Bulma tried to explain to the panicked 5 year old as he gently set a warm rag over Ino's head after she was brought into the house. After her sister's surprising fainting act, it hadn't taken much for Bulma to figure out what had happened. It seemed as if her little sister had gained her first crush. She was definitely going to use this as blackmail material!

"Then why did she act like that?" Naruto asked as he looked over the girl.

"My sister is just a little...shy, yeah that's it. My sister is just a little shy when she meets new people." Bulma explained as she gave herself a mental pat on the back for coming up with something so quickly. She couldn't waste this opportunity to hold over her sister, especially with all the times her sister had laughed at her situation with Yamcha. Oooh that baka! she raged in her mind.

"So, she acts like that all the time?" Goku asked as he poked his head inside the house for a second to check up on his son. He and the others had decided to stay outside since Ino's situation didn't seem too serious. Naruto was only inside because he felt responsible.

"Well...not all the time." _or anytime_ "I guess she was just overwhelmed by all the people she had met today." Bulma said as she once again patted herself on the back, mentally, with how quick she had thought up her responses. She was also lucky to have apparently been the only one to figure out why her sister had reacted the way she had. The sound of groaning, caught their attention and they looked over at the apparently awakening girl.

"Ugh, what happened?" Ino groaned as she sat up holding her head with her eyes closed.

"That depends, what do you last remember?" Bulma asked coyly.

Ino thought for a few seconds before she responded, "I remember walking outside because someone had came and you said he was an old friend, then I remember he had...two people with him. One was an adorable little kid while the other was a hot-" Ino began as she opened her eyes but once she opened her eyes, she was greeted to the sight of Naruto's curious expression.

"Hello!" Naruto greeted cheerily.

"AHHH!" Ino screamed again and once more passed out, putting Naruto back into his panicked state while Bulma was nearly bursting with laughter.

"Oh crap!" Naruto screamed as he tried to wake Ino back up before he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the amused eyes of Bulma.

"Why don't you go outside with the others Naruto-kun, I've got it from here." Bulma said.

Not knowing what to do, Naruto just agreed. He didn't know what was wrong with her, and it would make more sense for the older sister to watch over her than him, he knew next to nothing about her.

"Ok" he said as he stood up and headed outside, once he was gone, Bulma looked down at her sister with a mischievious grin.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Later-**_

After Ino had awoken from her fainting act once more, she and Bulma had walked outside, with Ino trying to ignore her sister as she teased her, and apologized to everyone with her fainting, though she made sure to not make eye contact with Naruto, who was incredibly confused by it but shrugged it off a some weird girl thing. It was during this time that Bulma remembered something.

"Oh yeah, Gohan-kun, Naruto-kun, I forgot to ask you two something earlier." Bulma said as she got the children's attention. "What are you two going to be when you grow up?" she asked with a smile.

Both children of Goku thought about it for a few seconds before Gohan answered, "A great scholar." he said.

Bulma looked surprised at this, "S-scholar?" she asked as she looked at Goku who just shrugged. She shrugged as well before she looked to Naruto for his answer but he seem to still be thinking on his.

"To be honest Bulma-san, I don't know what I want to do when I'm older." Naruto admitted. "I mean I want to be as strong as dad and as smart as mom and still be able to be there to protect Gohan and all of my precious people, no matter what." Naruto said honestly.

Bulma smiled at this as she put her hand on Naruto's head, "I think that sounds like a dream to have right there Naruto-kun. All you need to do is strive to achieve it." Bulma said which got her a smile from the young boy. It was then that she noticed something wrapped around Naruto's stomach...

"A Tail?" she said in surprise before she looked at Gohan and sure enough she found a tail on him as well.

"Yeah. Just like I had when I was younger, right?" Goku said with a smile as he looked at his children.

"You're right!" Krillin said but that's not what he was thinking, _Okay, Gohan got his tail from Goku, but where the hell did Naruto get his?!_ he thought.

Unknowingly, Bulma was thinking the same thing but she was also thinking of something else, something else far more important, "S-say, does anything strange happen to them in particular?" she asked nervously as she remembered a certain incident with Goku, but he was just one issue, if both of these young boys had tail, regardless of how and where Naruto got his, if they could transform like Goku, then they'd be in trouble.

"Strange?" Goku asked in confusion.

Roshi spoke next as he appeared at Goku's side, also with a nervous expression, "L-like for example, do they transform or anything on nights of the full moon?"

"Nights of the full moon? Well we all go to sleep early at night..." Goku said before he thought of something, "Oh! But there was this weird thing that kept happening to Naruto when he was still a toddler. Gohan used to always grab his tail and whenever he did, Naruto would always begin to either cry or get very weak. It doesn't happen anymore now though, now Naruto just keeps his tail wrapped around his waist and usually uses it to help him do chores around the house." Goku said. As they were talking, Gohan had warmed up to Turtle and was now riding on his back and Naruto had begun to talk to Ino, or at least is trying but her face was too red and she barely answered him which confused him even more.

Before Goku could ask about there weird questioning, Krillin spoke up, "S-say Goku, are your kids as strong?" he asked.

"Well...I think Gohan has quite a bit of power, but Chichi gets pretty mad when I try to train him." Goku said depressingly.

"How come? That's kind of a waste, isn't it?" Krillin asked as they watched Gohan play rock, paper, scissors with a crab.

"Ain't it, though?" Goku said rhetorically. "She says the world is at peace now, so we don't have a need for martial arts anymore, and that for now on, it's time for studying." he said.

Roshi laughed before he stating, "So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be an education-minded mama-san, huh?"

"Well, what about Naruto?" Krillin asked as they looked over at said boy who somehow had gotten Ino to begin speaking to him, though her face was still incredibly red.

At this, Goku gained a bright, proud smile, "Naruto is the complete opposite." he said.

"Huh?" the three adults said at the same time.

"Naruto's the complete opposite. I mean, as soon as he could walk, he ran. As soon as he could talk, he asked for training. As soon as he actually trained, he asked for more, and I have only truly shown him a few things and he picked them up immediately." Goku said proudly and with a smile as they saw Naruto show Ino his tail and how she absentmindedly grabbed onto the tail before realizing what she did and blushed even more than she already was but Naruto just waved it off with a laugh.

"Have you guys told him about...you know?" Bulma asked.

"No...no Chichi and I have agreed to tell when he's older, that way he could take the news better." Goku said seriously. It was around this time that Gohan ran up to them.

"Say, is that thing on top of Gohan-kun's hat a Dragon ball?" Bulma asked as she noticed the golden 4 starred ball on the youngest son of Goku's head.

"Yeah. It's the Four-Star Ball." Goku said as hand on Gohan's head. "It's a keepsake from my grandpa, you know?" Goku explained.

"I searched it out and stuck it there." Goku said. "I also found the Three-Star ball and Six-Star Ball, which I gave to Chichi and Naruto respectively, but they mostly just stay around the house." he finished.

"That sure takes me back. The Dragon Balls, huh?" Bulma asked with a nostaligic smile on her face.

"Are you going to gather the Dragon Balls and wish for something else?" Krillin asked as he picked up a pebble before he skipped in the ocean.

"I ain't got anything I want to wish for." Goku said before he threw a rock he had picked up but it didn't even touch the water as the force behind it made the water part for it instead, leaving the adults in shock.

 _And here I thought that now that he has a family, Goku's power might've diminished..._ Master Roshi thought to himself as he watched Krillin talk about Goku's power. It was then that he noticed Naruto apparently saw it as well and picked up a pebble, he tossed it up and down, getting the weight of it before he narrowed his eyes at the ocean and threw the pebble and it was like it almost copied Goku's, just less power and distance, but that didn't seem to bother him or Bulma's sister as she looked at him in awe.

Roshi, on the other hand, was nearly slacked jaw at this display. It was also at this same moment that two things happened at once. One that Naruto stood absolutely straight as if he was just struck by lightning and Goku snapped his head in a certain direction with his eyes narrowed. He immediately began looking around and Roshi noticed this as well. But he especially noticed that Naruto looked in a certain direction with a horrified expression.

"W-what's wrong?" Krillin asked as he was confused by Goku's actions.

"S-something's coming this way!" Goku said seriously with a track of sweat going down the back of his neck.

The other's besides Naruto and Ino, who was looking at Naruto in concern as he kept his gaze in a certain direction and began shaking in fear, began to look around for what it was that Goku sensed.

"Something's coming?" Krillin asked.

"I wonder if it's Yamcha." Bulma said as she crossed her arms with an angry/hopeful expression.

 _I-incredible! I feel an incredible amount of power! What is this?!_ Goku thought as he continued to look around

"It's there!" Naruto's voice was shouted as everyone turned to see him shaking badly with Ino trying to help him any kind of way but they also noticed which direction he was pointing and then they noticed a speck that was growing bigger by the second that was getting closer and closer to them.

Goku's eyes widened once he sees it and yells, "Naruto, get over here!" he shouts and it didn't take long for him to listen to him but he didn't go anywhere before he grabbed Ino's hand and immediately dragged her off with him over beside his father. Ino would've blushed but she was too distracted by Naruto's badly shaking form and his frightened eyes which made her all the more worried about what was going on.

"W-what is that?!" Krillin yelled out as he tried to see what it was.

It was at that point that the 'speck' had revealed itself to be a man, a huge man that was the definition of muscles, he had extremely long, spiky black hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black colored Battle Armor and a green headpiece like contraption over his left eye, he also wears two accessory bands: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg.

 _Who is it?_ Goku thought to himself as he faced the direction of the incoming man while behind him, Naruto stood protectively in front of Ino and Gohan, even though the closer this man drew near, Naruto's trembling increased.

 _What kind of ferocious bloodlust is this?_ Master Roshi thought as a drop of sweat went down the back of his neck.

It was around this time that the man finally landed, revealing his height to be around 6'6, as he seemed to glare at everything with an arrogant expression.

Nobody said anything as this man just continued to glare at everyone, especially Goku who was trembling slightly at this man's presence by nowhere near as bad as his son. Finally after a while, the man spoke...

"So, we finally meet." he said as he looked at Goku, "You've grown, huh?" he said as Goku looked at him in surprise.

"But, I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarrot." the man said.

Goku looked at him confusion, "Kakarrot?" he asked.

"You're just like father." he revealed as everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What does that mean?" Krillin asked as he turned to the confused and shocked Goku, "Who is this? What is this guy saying?" he asked.

"Kakarrot! What is with the condition of this planet?!" the man suddenly said in anger, "You were supposed to have been under orders to dispose of humanity!" he yelled.

"What the hell have you been goofing around for?" he demanded.

Goku just looks at him extreme confusion and looks back at Roshi for answers but Roshi just stares blankly.

"Now look here, you. I don't know who you are or where you are from, but go on back, go on back!" Krillin says as he begins to walk forwards and waves his hand, "Shoo, shoo! You know, it won't do for you to be out drunk this early in the afternoon." he continues, not seeing the smug smirk on the man's face, but Naruto did and he tried to warn Krillin before it was too late.

"Krillin-san, don't!" Naruto yelled but it was too late as the man's belt came loose and smacked Krillin hard enough to send him back to the other's till he flew past them and smashed into the house.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled before he turned to glare at the man, "Why, you!" but that was when he and the other's noticed something about the man, the supposed belt that had hit Krillin was revealed to be a tail!

The other's just looked on horror as they saw the tail just swish back and forth, as if it was taunting them.

"A-A tail! This guy has a tail!" Goku said in shock.

"Looks like you've finally realized my identity." the man said with a smug grin and his arms crossed.

"Your identity?" Goku asked. "What do you mean?! Who are you?!" Goku demanded. Behind him, Naruto was still shaking terribly as he stood in front of both Gohan and Ino protectively as they each held onto him tightly.

"Over here!" Bulma said to the children so they could get out of dodge in case a fight broke out, Ino listened but Naruto had to grab onto Gohan and run towards her.

"Kakarrot!" the man yelled again to get his attention as he had turned to look back to make sure the kids were out of the way. "Have you even forgotten about that?!" the man demanded.

"My name isn't that funny kaka-whatever nonsense! It's Son Goku!" Goku declared to the shock of the man.

"How can this be?" the man asked, it was around this time that Gohan broke free from his brother's hold and rushed to their father's as he grabbed his leg.

Goku tried to gently push Gohan off but he wouldn't let go, "Hey, go on, now!" he said. Naruto tried to get his body to move towards Gohan but he couldn't move, his body wasn't listening to him anymore.

It was at this moment that the man thought of something, "Hey, have you ever taken any strong shocks to the head in the past?" he asked Goku as Roshi's eyes widened in realization.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Back when you were a child or sometime, did you ever hit your hard?!" the man asked again.

Goku reached down to take Gohan's hand off of him as Bulma snuck up and picked him up and stepped back as he began reach out to his father.

"Answer my question!" the man demanded.

"I did!" Goku said as a trail of sweat went down Roshi's head. "I don't remember it, but when I was good and little, I hit my head." Goku said.

The man grit his teeth at this as Goku continued.

"I sill have the scar, even now." Goku said.

"So that's it after all, huh?" he asked.

"But what does that have to do with anything?!" Goku yelled in confusion.

"Goku!" Roshi yelled to get his attention, as soon as he looked back there, Roshi began, "Long ago, your grandfather, Son Gohan, told me something." he began, "One day, deep in a valley, he found something unusual, like it had fallen from the sky. When he got closer and looked at it, there was a round capsule, and inside it was a baby with a tail. He took him home and tried to raise him but he had a violent disposition, and never took to him, and he was utterly at his wit's end over him. But then, one day he fell into a ravine by accident and bumped his head hard, nearly dying. However, having an unbelievable life force, the baby apparently survived. What's more, afterward, his violent nature disappeared, and he became a good little boy." he finished.

"T-that was me?" Goku asked.

"Mm-hmm" Roshi nodded.

"S-so then, what does that mean?" Bulma asked, "Does this guy and Son-kun have some kind of connection?" she asked.

"Hey, who the hell are you?! Tell me who you are!" Goku demanded as he glared at the man.

"You're being one difficult bastard, forgetting everything like this!" the man said before he chuckled slightly to himself, "Fine, I'll remind you then." he said.

"From here on, I'll have a lot of work for you to do for me, after all..." he began before he was interrupted by Krillin as he finally was able to get out of the hole in the house.

"Are you okay, Krillin?" Goku asked.

"Be careful, Goku! That's no ordinary guy!" he said as he held his head.

"Mm-hmm, it would appear so." Goku agreed. "To be honest, just us standing here looking at each other like this has got me scared! This has never happened to me before!" Goku said.

"I'll tell you then. You are not a human from this planet." the man began to the shock of the other's but he ignored them as he continued, "You were born from Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the universe!" the man revealed.

"The Universe?!"

"Warriors?!"

"Saiyan?!"

"And I am your dear older brother, Raditz!" the now named Saiyan warrior Raditz revealed to everyone's shock and surprise.

"Goku's older brother?!" Krillin asked.

"B-Brother's?! You're kidding!" Bulma asked.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Goku yelled.

"R-right! If Goku were from outer space, then what is he doing here on Earth?!" Krillin asked.

Raditz began laughing before he answered, "The answer is simple. Kakarrot, you were sent here to exterminate the bothersome humans that live on this planet!" he said.

"I was what?!" Goku asked in shock.

"We Saiyans are a renowned warrior race! Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we exterminated those who already live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens who are looking for a suitable planet." Raditz explained, "Adult warriors embark directly upon planets where those with higher battle power live. But to planets like this one, which have a lower level, we send babies like you." he finished to the shock and horror of everyone.

"I-if that's true, then you guys are awful!" Krillin yelled, "That's crazy! You make even Piccolo seem loveable!" he continued yelling.

Bulma crouched down in front of the children as she glared at Raditz, "How can you send babies off on their own?!" she yelled as she hugged them to her.

Raditz grinned darkly as he looked at the children, more specifically Gohan and his tail. He turned his attention back to Goku, "Kakarrot, given several years, you should have had plenty of time to purge these nuisances all by yourself!" he yelled.

"If only you'd remembered your orders, that is." he continued before he looked up into the sky, "Luckily, this planet has a moon, as well." he stated with crossed arms.

Goku blinked at him before he got on guard and asked, "Oi, why is it so lucky that this planet has a moon?" he asked as the three adults behind him froze in fear.

"Don't play stupid! It is when the moon is at it's fullest that we Saiyans are at our best, you know!" Raditz said as the three adults began to shake in fear now at what Raditz was implying.

"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean!" Goku said to Raditz shock before he noticed something...

"I-it can't be...Where's your tail?!" he asked. "What happened to your tail?!" he demanded as Gohan glanced back at his and Ino looked at Naruto's but Naruto wasn't paying any of that any attention as he kept his eyes on Raditz as he continued to shake.

"It got cut off and disappeared a long time ago!" Goku explained.

"H-How can this be? You miserable fool!" Raditz yelled in anger as Goku blinked at him, "It's no wonder you were able to get along with the beings on this planet!" he yelled.

"Enough!" Goku yelled, "It doesn't matter if I am some whatever-you-call-it guy from another planet, or if you are my big brother!" he said as he glanced back, "Krillin is right! Anyone like that is a lowlife!" Goku declared.

"I am Son Goku, and I was raised here! Now get out of here right now!" Goku said.

"Right!" Bulma agreed.

"Like he said! Whatever his past may be, right now, Son Goku is a fine Earthling, more so than anyone else!" Master Roshi said.

"Goku has even saved the world! Get lost!" Krillin said.

Raditz just chuckled as he began walking forward, "Even so, I cannot allow this to be." he said as he walked right passed all of them, Ino had to pull the frozen Naruto away, till he stopped in front of the house, "The Saiyans have always been a race few in numbers, but now, after colliding with a giant meteor, the planet Vegeta has blown up. Just about all of the Saiyans were vaporized into space dust. Our father and mother included!" Raditz said.

"Including you, there are only four remaining Saiyans. Me and the others were spared because we were off assulting another planet. And as for the other one, he was lucky enough to have been sent off to another planet, just like you were." he explained as he now stepped to the capsule ship that Bulma and Ino rode in.

"Earlier, we inadvertently found a nice planet that we ought to be able to sell for an extremely high price. We'd like to go attack it, but it looks like we'd have a hard time of it with just the three of us. That's when I remembered you, Kakarrot." he said as he walked forward, "Your battle power is still incomplete, but if you were to join up with the three of us, you could still manage." he stopped right in front of Goku who quickly backed away.

"Open your eyes, Kakarrot!" Raditz said as he looked at Goku, he was so busy looking at Goku that he didn't notice Naruto's eyes flash red as he suddenly grabbed his head catching Ino's attention, "It will be fun! Is your Saiyan blood not stirring?" he asked.

"I'm scared!" Gohan said as he hugged Bulma tighter.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd die before lending my hand to you!" Goku yelled as Naruto grabbed his head as he sunk to his knees with Ino checking on him.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Raditz asked as he looked passed Goku at Gohan. Goku follows his gaze as he begins to speak...

"For a while now, I've been wondering, that boy behind you is your kid, isn't he?" Raditz asked as the other's eyes widened in horror.

"N-no!" Goku denied

"Don't lie!" Raditz said. "That tail is proof that he carries Saiyan blood, isn't it?" he continued.

"S-so, what if he is?!" Goku said as he got into his fighting stance and hoped that he wouldn't notice Naruto's tail. Thankful that his tail blends into his clothing.

"Since you, his father, won't listen to reason, I guess I'll just have to borrow your son for a while." Raditz said as he began walking forward.

"Keep back!" Goku yelled as Bulma hugged Gohan tighter, but neither Naruto nor Ino were paying attention as Naruto kept holding his head while gritting his teeth as Ino tried to find out what was wrong with him.

"Just try to come any closer!" Goku said, "I'll knock you flying!" Goku threatened before he threw a punch that seemed to pass right through Raditz as it disappeared with Raditz appearing within Goku's guard and kneed him in the stomach so hard that he flew a bit of distance away. Gohan looked on in shock before he let go of Bulma and began running to Goku while crying, unkowingly making Naruto grit his teeth even harder.

Goku held onto his ribs as it felt as if he was stuck by a sledgehammer as Gohan ran to him.

"Otou-san!" Gohan yelled, making Naruto grit his teeth as he tried to block the noise out as he felt his blood boiling as if it were on fire.

"No, Gohan-chan, don't go!" Bulma yelled as she tried to stop him, making Naruto's nails grow longer as Ino noticed something was wrong with him and began stepping back.

"Gohan-kun!" Krillin yelled as he and Roshi tried to stop him but they were too late.

Raditz just chuckled before he appeared right beside Goku and grabbed Gohan by the tail, "Whoa, there!" he said as he picked him up with Gohan continuing to cry.

"Kakarrot, I'll be taking your child. If you want him returned alive, then-" he was cut off as his scouter began to go haywire, he was shocked before he snapped his head towards the house and saw to his and the other's surprise, Naruto, but something was wrong.

For one thing, an aura of power began to radiate off of Naruto in waves as he seemed to be growing, his clothes began to stretch before to their surprise, they ripped off of him and he began to grow fur. Everyone looked on horror as they realized what was going on...

"Let...my...brother...go!" they heard Naruto's voice but it sounded deeper than normal.

"W-what?" Raditz said in shock.

"I...said...let...my...brother... **GO!"** he roared as his transformation was complete and everyone could only stare in horror as something the older humans wished to never to happen again is happening all over again...

The Great Ape has returned.

 **End-**

 **A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter of The Saiyan Maelstrom. I know a lot of you have questions about what just happened so let me explain about as much as I can at the moment.**

 **I know that Saiyans only truly transform when they see a Moon but I just felt like this would make more sense. As you can all see, Naruto was terrified when he felt Raditz power and bloodlust, enough so that he was almost frozen because of it. We all gotta realize something about this, Saiyans are extremely proud people, so even if they were scared, they would never show it and here it was Naruto was frozen because of it. Also, till this point, his Saiyan blood was basically dormant, just waiting for a trigger to awaken it, and I would think that with how frightened he was, his Saiyan side would be offended because of it, thinking he was being a coward. Also, even though he was barely aware of what was happening around him as he tried to fight off the transformation, he heard Gohan's cries which would ignite the protective side of him.**

 **Naruto won't just transform everytime he's upset or very angry, it was basically just his Saiyan blood awakening.**

 **Now, some of you have asked as to who the Elementian girl, I will select and even offered some suggestions. Well, like I said, I already have all that figured out, in fact I will even let some of you know that she isn't a girl from Konoha, that way it sets some of you at ease to know it won't be Sakura or Hinata. The girl I picked will play an incredibly huge role in the Majin Buu Arc.**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Naruto:110(Naruto trained)**

 **Naruto(Great Ape):1,100**

 **Gohan:1**

 **Ino:2**

 **Bulma:12**

 **Goku(Weighted Clothing):334**

 **Goku:416**

 **Master Roshi:139**

 **Krillin:206**

 **Piccolo(Weighted Clothing):322**

 **Piccolo:408**

 **Raditz:1,200**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, sooo...**

 **Review, Criticize(Helpful Criticism), and whatever else you usually do**

 **Ja-Ne**

 **P.S. Should I give Naruto his mother's bloodline? Regardless if you know who she is, a bloodline is a bloodline.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

 **Now that I have your attention, I come to you with either great or bad news. Depends on how you look or take it.**

 **Anyway, as I was going through my pms, I noticed that I had some people either asking or questioning me when I'm going to update a certain story or if I've give it up because I haven't updated a story in a while and before I answered I took a look at just how many stories I had and I was surprised that I have 27, possible 28 in a week or so-explained at bottom, stories. But that's not what shocked me, what shocked me was that I had that many stories and not a single one passed 10 or even at 10 chapters!**

 **I mean, that was shocking to me and then it pissed me off. Last year, when I began writing these stories, I had it worked out in my mind that I would at least have a story that had over 20 chapters, 1k follows and 1k favorites. On a few of the stories I'm close to those 1k follows and favs but I'm beginning to believe that I don't deserve them. Despite what anybody tells me.**

 **So, I came up with a solution or rather I got the idea from Saito Uzumaki(Sorry Bro) and that is that I have posted on my profile a poll that will let you guys decide which stories I should focus on the most next year and earn those follows and favs! And yes I mean that in a plural form because the top 5 stories that are voted for will be focused on the most and the others will take a backseat to them. No, that doesn't mean that they will be on hiatus or anything more that I just won't update them as much but they will still be updated.**

 **But, if you go do that, chances are that you'll see a story on there that you don't recognize and that is because I haven't posted it, well that's another reason for this Author's Note.**

 **Before the year is up, I want to post this story up because it popped up in my mind when I was writing the new chapter for 'The Will of Fire's Legacy':**

 **The Heir of the Senju/Uchiha Clans:**

 **Summary-What if Minato was an unknown descendant of Madara Uchiha? What if his Uchiha genes were recessive? What if Kushina was a known descendant of Hashirama Senju and her genes were recessive as well? What if their son gained both of these traits but his were dominant? What if on the night of the stolen scroll both of his bloodlines awaken? Mokuton!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto**

 **I plan on posting the first chapter of that after Christmas.**

 **But, I did put it on my poll for you guys to vote if it should join the top 5 stories next year because, well, just because. No other reason.**

 **Anyway, I believe that is about it. If you have any questions or comments, please pm me because when I do post a chapter for these stories, I plan on just replacing this Author's Note.**

 **I hope everyone has Merry Christmas, or they apply,** **Hanukkah, Kwanza!**

 **Ja-Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes Yes, I know, another Author's Note, but unfortunately this one carries bad news, really bad news.**

 **I've come to tell you all that All my stories will be going on a Hiatus until further notice.**

 **My daughter, is in the Hospital because there is something wrong with her heart. I usually wouldn't tell you guys this as I'm not much of a spiritual believer myself but if some of you believe in a Higher Being of some type, please, please pray for us.**

 **The problems began appearing about a month ago, which is the reason behind the lack of updating and will continue to be so until I am 100% sure that my daughter is all right.**

 **I decided to put my stories on Hiatus because I've got my phone hooked up to this site which lets me know when I've gotten a PM, which usually asks when I'll update or if I've given up a story(Which I understand and don't blame you guys for asking, you had no way of knowing). I decided to give answers to all of you by letting you all know these difficult times my family are in.**

 **Again, please pray for my daughter and have a wonderful day.**

 **Ja-Ne**


End file.
